coleniafandomcom-20200215-history
World War 2: Colenia 5.0
This section will be talking about and describing the forgotten part of history that occurred around the end of Colenia 5.0, as it was erased from history thanks to a tyrannical individual who wishes to keep his position and pride untainted, and causing havoc and ruin upon the mapping community of Minecraft. 'TENSION HEATS UP' The end of March (2018) arrived, and AlexzTMM, the dictator of Germany, threatened to declare war on the United States of America for the Panama Canal and Britain. The Federal Technocratic Republic of Pacifica backed the USA, threatening to declare war on the Greater German Riech. Germany's allies attempted to negotiate with the USA and FTRP to seek a deal, but AlexzTMM declared war on the USA due to anger and his imperialistic behavior. The FTRP, UPCA, Technocratic Federation of Brazil and Israel declared war on the GGR in response, aiding the USA. After the declaration of war, President Michaelhero2 of the FTRP dubs Risqi as the Supreme Allied Commander and Beaubo as the General of the Pacifican Army. The nations then form the alliance known as the "The Freedom League," lead by Michaelhero2. With the creation of the alliance, the GGR, Bulgaria, Commune of Chad, Caucasia, Poland, Maratha Empire, and Turkey formed the "Greater Axis" pact with AlexzTMM as its leader. This would then commence World War II. 'WORLD WAR TWO BEGINS' 1 hour into the war and the first attacks were staged on the Maratha Empire and Commune of Chad. The GGR got frustrated in aiding Chad as the North African spawn was controlled by Freedom Leauge forces, so they crossed territory owned by the Roman Empire and Franco-Spain in an illegal matter. The reinforcements were told by the Romans to stop crossing, but AlexzTMM ignored them, resulting in the slaughter of one Roman soldier. This would then result in the Roman Empire to declare war on the GGR, joining the Freedom League. Greece would also join the Freedom League against Turkey and Bulgaria. The attacks on Maratha and Chad were successful, as the GGR was expecting an invasion on Turkey first. Michaelhero2 decided to unveil to the world the first ever airforce, carpet bombing of the capitals of Chad and Maratha, along with storage houses and slimefun factories, to be demolished in mere seconds. With Chad and Maratha weakened, the Freedom League launched a ground invasion into the capitals with a large division of tanks (Iron Golems.) Chad and Maratha were forced to surrender, allowing the Freedom Leauge to occupy both countries in order to conduct a much larger scale invasion onto Germany, Poland, and Caucasia. The loss of Maratha and Chad boosted morale to the Freedom Leauge and gained more allied nations to join the cause. East Australia, South Africa, Madagascar, La Plata, and Ireland declared war on the Greater Axis pact, and Ireland conducted a landing onto Brittany and Normandy alongside with the United States. Franco-Spain decided to join the Greater Axis pact due to negotiations with Germany that they would own Northern France and parts of the Roman Empire if Greater Axis wins. As Franco-Spain joined, a major revolt was then conducted in the Portuguese regions by a majority of civilians in Franco-Spain. The Philipino Empire decided to join the war against the Freedom League for islands owned by FTRP, in which Michaelhero2 deployed the new FTRP super battleships. Each shot from the battleships was capable of demolishing an entire destroyer, allowing the battleships to tear through the Philipino naval force. The Philippino Empire surrendered after their entire naval force was destroyed. The African front and Israel then launch an invasion into Turkey and Caucasia. Greece's ground force and small naval force conducted a successful landing in southern Turkey and conducted a major front to Istanbul. Greece ultimately won the battle of Istanbul and continued their advance through the terrain of Turkey while maintaining a defensive against Bulgaria. Beaubo along with Israel then conducted a ground invasion of Turkey, which proved successful. The Israeli tanks were useful in capturing the Turkish capital, forcing the Turks to collapse after a Kurdish revolt followed afterward. 3 hours after war was declared, and FTRP airforce units were then deployed over the mountains of Caucasia and deployed the first ever paratrooper units. The paratrooper units along with bombings of Caucasian cities and defense were able to gain significant ground against the Caucasians. Tanks from Israel are then deployed to Caucasia after discovering a suitable route for tanks in the mountains. This would allow the destruction of the Caucasian capital to be severe, allowing for a Crimean revolt to occur. Caucasia was forced to surrender after their capital had fallen, leaving only 4 nations left to combat. The ground invasion from Brittany conducted by Ireland and USA reached Normandy, and the Roman Empire started to launch a massive invasion onto Franco-Spain and aiding the Portuguese revolts. The Greeks and Israelis started to conduct their invasion onto Bulgaria, capturing Sofia at an extremely fast rate due to the Bulgarian army sent to combat the Roman Empire. Bulgaria was forced to surrender after large scale Romanian revolts, and the destruction of multiple cities and their capital. Franco-Spain granted Portugal independence and forced to surrender after losing a majority of their army against Portugal and losing their naval force against the USA Navy and Roman Empire navy. 5 hours after war was declared, and a major offensive was then conducted onto the GGR. AlexzTMM was infuriated after losing a majority of their allies and losing French territory. Poland later dubbed themselves the Visegrad Empire and attempted to conduct an offensive against the Romans. The Freedom Leauge then commenced a major naval landing on Denmark, which proved to be successful as the FTRP naval force was able to demolish the German and Visegrad navy and demolished German and Visegrad ports. The Benelux region was then reached by the Freedom League and was capable of reaching the Rhineland by deploying newly developed FTRP tanks. The GGR was forced to abandon Munich after losing the southern German army, and the FTRP commenced a large scale offensive to Berlin. That is where President Michaelhero2 and Dictator AlexzTMM met face to face and fought each other to the death while the Freedom Leauge armies combatted against the Visegrad and German armies. The invasion of Berlin lasted for about one hour, and the duel between the President and Dictator lasted about 30 minutes. In the end, President Michaelhero2 was able to slay AlexzTMM, making him rage and upset at the loss. The GGR slimefun factory was obliterated by a Roman atomic bomb, and the German citizens revolted against AlexzTMM. AlexzTMM was forced to surrender, as well as Visegrad due to the loss of Warsaw. This would officially announce the unconditional surrender of the GGR and Poland, and the surrender of the Greater Axis pact. A treaty was then signed among all nations in San Diego in honor of Michaelhero2's leadership during the war: 'The Treaty of San Diego and the Aftermath' Article I: '''The Greater Axis pact is to be dissolved '''Article II: The Maratha Empire is to cede Sri Lanka to the FTRP Article III: '''The Maratha Empire is to adopt a constitutional monarchy. '''Article IV: The Kingdom of India will be established Article V: The Kingdom of India's naval force is to be reduced to 5 battleships, 3 destroyers, and 10 cruisers. Article VI: The Commune of Chad will cede Northern Egypt and the Suez Canal to Israel. Article VII: The Commune of Chad will cede regions of Libya to the Roman Empire. Article VIII: The Commune of Chad will cede Nigeria and Cameroon to FTRP Article IX: The Commune of Chad will cede the satellite states of Liberia, Sierra Leone, and Guinea to the United States of America Article X: The Commune of Chad will cede the Satellite states of Ghana, Togo, Benin, and Cote d'Ivoire to the TFB. Article XI: '''The Commune of Chad's government will dissolve and form into the Federal Republic of Chad. '''Article XII: The Philippino Empire will cede territories in the Pacific to the FTRP Article XIII: The Philippino Empire will pay war reparations. Article XIV: Turkey shall cede Andana, Gaziantep, southern Turkish regions and east Turkish regions to Israel. Article XV: '''The Republic of Kurdistan will be granted independence from Turkey. '''Article XVI: '''Turkey shall cede Istanbul, Bursa, Izmir, Atlanya, and regions in western Turkey to Greece. '''Article XVII: Caucasia will cede Armenia, Azerbaijan, and Georgia to Israel. Article XVIII: Crimea will gain independence from Caucasia, and annex Krasnodar, Rostov-on-Don, Donetsk, Mariupol', Odesa, and regions of Caucasia around the Black Sea. Article XIX: Bulgaria will cede Macedonia, Nis, Kosovo, Plovdiv, Albania, and Burgas to Greece. Article XX: Bulgaria will cede Montenegro, Serbia, Croatia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, and Slovenia to the Roman Empire. Article XXI: Bulgaria will give Romania independence. Article XXII: Bulgaria will cede Varna to Romania. Article XXIII: Franco-Spain will give Portugal independence. Article XXIV: Franco-Spain will cede Illes Balears to the Roman Empire. Article XXV: Franco-Spain will cede the regions of northwest Spain and Seville to Portugal. Article XXVI: Franco-Spain will cede Gibraltar to the United States of America. Article XXVII: Franco-Spain will cede Britanny to Ireland. Article XXVIII: Franco-Spain will give the French Republic independence, changing into the Spanish Republic. Article XXIX: The Greater German Riech shall give Benelux independence. Article XXX: '''The Greater German Riech will cede Austria to the Roman Empire. '''Article XXXI: The Greater German Riech will give Switzerland independence. Article XXXII: The Greater German Riech will cede the Rhineland and northern France to the French Republic. Article XXXIII: The Greater German Riech will give Denmark independence. Article XXXIV: The Greater German Riech will cede Hamburg, Kiel, Lubeck, Gothenburg, Malmo, Olso, and the regions of southern German Norway and German Sweden to Denmark. Article XXXV: The Greater German Riech will give independence to the Republic of Baravia. Article XXXVI: The Greater German Riech will cede Czechia, to Baravia. Article XXXVII: The Visegrad Empire will cede Slovakia and Hungary to Romania. Article XXXVIII: The Visegrad Empire and Greater German Riech will be under occupation by the Freedom League for 3 weeks. Article XXXIX: '''All participating nations in the Greater Axis pact will pay war reparations to Freedom League members. '''Article XL: The Berlin Wall will be demolished. Article XLI: AlexzTMM is to be executed and banished. Signed by all members of the Freedom League and Greater Axis pact. The treaty was signed, and AlexzTMM was executed, thus painting a face of humiliation on his legacy in Colenia that would impact him forever, leading to his permanent leave from Colenia. From the war, the Freedom League continued to stay together, thus having the FTRP emerge as the sole hyperpower and emergence of other superpowers in the Freedom League. After two weeks, the president of Visegrad, TBM (East) was still infuriated of the loss, and permamently banned Michaelhero2 for unjustified reasons, which caused the 5th Colenia Civil war to occur in Colenia against the tyrannical disgrace of a human. Due to the mass destruction of the world and damage done, this forced Colenia to reset and thus gave birth to Colenia 6.0. Category:Wars Category:War Category:5.0